dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Logos Wiki:Copyright Policy
Here at , we want to respect the rights and intellectual property of all users. Copyright can be a complicated task, so we can make things easier. This section of our rules of conduct is designed to answer questions you may have about Drillimation's copyrights. Here you will find information on such things as copyrights, fair use, and derivative works. Please keep in mind that infringement of Drillimation's rights hurts not only the studio, but our players and the legitimate businesses connected with Drillimation. Piracy is a serious problem not only for Drillimation but also the entire video game industry. Drillimation will continue to aggressively protect its intellectual property rights. What is copyright? Copyright is a form of protection for original works of authorship including literary, artistic, musical, and audiovisual creations. Many of Drillimation Studios' products are protected by copyright including software source code, visual display, sprites, game soundtracks, characters, artwork, and publications. Copyrights last for 75 years after the first date of publication. Because Drillimation has been around for at least four years, the copyrights for their content will not expire for the decades to come. Who owns the copyright to the logos on the wiki? The creators do. In most countries, you will automatically own the copyright to any logo as you make it. Being the copyright holder of your work give you the right to reproduce or distribute that work. Registering might be required for some cases, such as commencing a lawsuit. What is Fair Use? Fair Use is an important topic. In the United States, fair use of copyrighted material is allowed under certain circumstances without the prior permission from the copyright holder. Other countries have different policies regarding fair use or fair dealing. If you're not sure whether not a specific use of the rights holder's content qualifies as fair use, you should consult the copyright holder before moving ahead. What are some things I need to note? People from all across the globe have created amazing content, but whenever you upload your content to the wiki, you must clarify your commercial rights usage. This includes, but is not limited to content from music, movies, video games, TV shows, and images. If you're not the copyright holder of all the content you use, you'll need to provide proper documentation saying you have permission to use their content. *"Crediting" will not let you use anything you want; you still need permission depending on how much of the material you use. *You still need permission from the rightsholder to create new works based on existing works. This is called a derivative work. A derivative work is an original work based off of one or more existing works. What is copyright infringement? Copyright infringement occurs whenever you reproduce, distribute, publicly display, or perform without getting permission from the rightsholder or using a fair use license. Even though the is free to use, you can get in serious trouble for copyright infringement. Any copyright holder following these procedures may file a DMCA complaint to Drillimation Studios, and we will immediately remove any file or page that contains their content. First offense results in a warning, a second offense results in a temporary ban, and a third offense results in a permanent ban. If you believe your content was removed by mistake, you can choose to file a counter-notice.